Sonic Meets Spiderman
by Eggman'sbiggestfan
Summary: This is a thought that I have had for almost a year now so here it is
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Meets Spiderman

Chapter 1

One day while Sonic was running through the forest he met up with his best friend Tails. Hi Sonic, I was tampering with time travel and I think I pretty much perfected it would you like to take it on a test run with me? he said Sure I would love that said Sonic. If they knew what they were getting into they never would have went. On the way to Tails' workshop they met up with some of they're friends Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Rouge. Sonic and Tails told them they're plan they said they would love to come up above the sinister Dr. Eggman was listening So that pin cussion's little friend has perfected time travel has he well I think I might join them he thought to himself. When they got to Tails' workshop they left to go back in time so Tails pressed a button on his machine and a portal opened Sonic and his friends jumped in the portal and before it closed Dr. Eggman jumped in and when they got to they're destination they hadn't gone back in time but instead traveled through universes and landed in Manhattan New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they got to they're destination they thought they were in the past. They were all confused and when Sonic found out Dr. Eggman came he was pissed (Note trying to think of something else this will be a e rated story) and they got into a fight. Then the police came and tried to arrest them. Sonic grabbed the arms of his friends and ran away Dr. Eggman brought a paralysis ray (pronounced paralissis) (A ray that paralyzes people) and paralyzed the police being at The Daily Bugle offices talking to J. Jonah Jameson was Peter Parker. Jameson had heard of Sonic and his friends or the other worldly creatures as they were being called and wanted Peter to get pictures of them. Parker if you don't get me some new pics of those creatures your fired Jameson said angrily Ok Mr. Jameson said Peter. Boy JJJ really wants those pics but this is a job for Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman he thought to himself. Swinging around the city for hours he still couldn't find them. Then finally he saw a blue blur moving across a road. He shot a web and caught the blue blur who turned out to be Sonic. Who are you and why did you throw a net on me? said Sonic. Spiderman paused for a moment and tried to figure out what Sonic was and then said What or who in blue blazes are you? I am a hedgehog Sonic The Hedgehog that is who are you? said Sonic in an aggravated tone. Spiderman confused said I am Spiderman... How did you get here Sonic replied "Me and my friends travled back in time" I think you traveld to the future because this is 2014 said Spiderman Sonic said "That is impossible I traveled back in time to th past from 2014" Then Spiderman's super smart brain figured it out and said "You didn't travel back in time you traveled to another universe" Sonic's green eyes widend as he gasped in amazment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonic and Spiderman raced back to where Sonic's friends were. They hid out in an alley on West 43rd St. This is Spiderman he figured out that we didn't travel back in time but through universes and that we are in some place called New York City Sonic explained. Nice to meet you all Spiderman said. Sonic's friends gasped in amazment as Sonic did. Nice to meet you they all said. So Tails Sonic told me you were some sort of a genius I wouldn't say I am a genius but I am pretty smart said Spiderman. Really? why don't we work together to try to find out how to get us home Tails said.

Meanwhile why don't we find out what Dr. Eggman is up to? Where am I? this place is so wierd Dr. Eggman said. Suddenly out of nowhere a lone figure appeared. The figure of Dr. Otto Octavious aka Dr. Octopus. Who are you? Dr. Eggman said confused. I am Dr. Octopus super genius! he replied. Your a super genius eh? Well so am I! I don't suppose you have some young upstart always foiling your plans to better the world do you? replied the egg shaped sceintist. Oh you don't even know the half of it replied Dr. Octopus. We should team up to make one super team of genius' to finally destroy them! said Dr. Eggman. What a marvelous idea replied Dr. Octopus. Will even the combined powers of Sonic and Spiderman be able to defeat this evil team of super menaces?


End file.
